Cocky Rescuer
by DaddysLittleDevil007
Summary: He didn't save me, He didn't save me, He didn't save me, Oh, of course he did. But that doesn't mean I wasn't capable of saving myself. Hanging above Alaska, and that's how it started...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am so bored. So you see, I'm hanging down above the highest trees in Alaska on a metal rope. I went to one of those adventure parks where you walk on platforms high above the ground. I was currently on the last stage: sliding on the 30 meters long rope, 20 meters above the ground.

Turns out I was too light and got stuck halfway, hanging high. Somebody helped me? Somebody went to get help? Naah, they all went home. Mommy, help me! And then struck me 'The Thought': _O, Holy Momma, I'M GONNA DIE!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Need some help up there?" I heard with a hint of laughter, coming from the forest under me.

"What? Why would I need any help?" I was confused. How dare he wake me up! I had a nice dream that I was in my house in front of the fire place with a mug of hot chocolate. Then a massive yawn escaped my mouth and being a lady I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Aaahh!" I screamed in panic. Just as I stopped holding to the rope to cover my mouth, I instantly fell backwards so now I was hanging halfway upside down. Halfway because I was still strapped up, so I wouldn't fall from the trees.

My current position wasn't very comfortable. My keys, phone, and purse all fell down and with a silent thud landed on the forest floor. Suddenly I heard laughter. Whipping my head at an angle even I thought wasn't even possible I managed to see a man standing there among my stuff laughing and not even trying to hide it. I had forgotten still standing there.

"You touch any of my things and you're dead!" Guess what his next words were? "You'll have to catch me first!" With that he picked up my purse, opened it and started flipping through MY bank notes.

"Are you gonna help me or are you just stand there and stare?" I was getting frustrated by this point in time. "Of course I'll help you, did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful?" He took off then and I was left alone once again. I grabbed the rope and pulled myself up when I hear a sound from the right of me. I turned my head just in time to see the green-eyed stranger to whom I was talking to earlier get on and ride towards me this time on my eye level, he took me by the goddam cable that was holding me up here and towed me all the way to the end.

We got ready to leave when I remembered my things there. I went into the black forest – it was already dark and about 10 pm – to look for them.


	3. Chapter 3

I was stubborn. Everybody literally everybody told me that. The reason I'm saying this? I spent God knows how long in this forest looking for my things relying only on my sense of touch. Let me explain, I went into the deathly black trees all alone. Adventure type of girl? Yeah, right. I was a girl (a woman actually, I'm 24 years old) that came hiking in Alaska to rest from work and stress. "Ouch! I banged in a tree. Get used to it, Bella, you're gonna fall a trillion times in your life knowing you… or me. God, Now I'm talking to myself! OK, focus. Phone, you need to find your phone." And with that I went to looking again.

A few spiders later, I found myself sitting on the ground with my legs curled up and my head on my knees caps. I was cold and lonely in an Alaskan forest, surrounded by mountain lions that will come feed any second now.

Suddenly I heard my phone ringing somewhere in the distance, but just as I got up someone covered my mouth and grabbed me by the waist from behind. I instantly started breathing through my nose, faster and heavier than usual. Trying to kick anybody who was just kidnapping me I saw one other figure taking from the dirty mud, what I recognized as my purse, phone and keys. Thank you, I wanted to say but then I remembered that the person was probably helping the kidnapper and all thankfulness went away from me. I was then dragged into the deeper part of the forest. Very slowly, might I add, with all the force of an independent woman that I held I tried to get away from the two criminals.

Blinded by the lights from the street lamps I closed my eyes not getting away anymore. _As if you could get away before. _Yep, I'm a crazy woman which hears voices in her head.

Finally, the two people stopped in front of a cab parking and then turned me around. I was shocked they could've done this. I stared at them, my expression surely mirroring my inside emotions of shock, relief and impatience for their explanations to why they did what they did and they know that what they did is baaaaaaaad. Almost gave me a heart attack.

**A/N OK, so thank you for all your reviews lozzy035 and Little Ms. C My life is boring. That's why from now on in your reviews you can think of something to do for me and I'll do it. Nothing that can kill me or is very expensive like go to Florida and learn surfing. If any of you is wondering I really got stuck on a slide like that in an adventure park. Thanks again. 'till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

„What happened? Where were you? Why didn't you come back? Who did you meet?" I almost couldn't understand her, she was talking so quickly. Rose went behind her and put a hand over her mouth and… "Ouch!" Rosalie got bitten by the pixie. Suddenly the spotlight was back on me. They stopped their bantering and stood side by side watching me for the smallest of movements. It was getting annoying. "Bella, answer me!" Alice was getting anxious. I then remembered her earlier string of questions. "Nothing happened. I got stuck on the adventure park. I was in the forest. I didn't come because of the first. … I didn't meet anybody." It took me awhile to remember her last question. "Come on, let's get to the hotel and get Bella cleaned up." Just then when she mentioned that I realized that my clothes were covered in mud from top to bottom.

I couldn't sleep. I had the nagging feeling at the back of my head that I forgot about something. I eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. That night I didn't have any dream thought I turned and tossed all night long.

Finally came the morning. Today I have to go back to San Francisco to go to work. Well, it was nice to have holidays in Alaska. _Holidays…Hmm, it's like holly days. Holly days, this I can agree on with the creators of the name._ Though, I like my work. With the end of my thoughts came the end of washing up that I was doing. Just as I put the last frying pan on the drainboard and was drying my hands the skillet abruptly came crashing down on my arm and being my clumsy self I slipped on the water that spilled when I was washing up. It ended like that: I was lying sprawled on the kitchen floor with the pan half on me in a pool of water. In an attempt to hold myself up I grabbed a nearby chair and that came down as well and was currently on my knees. Getting up I was all in pain that I was used to.

"Flight 2764" Our flight. Bye Alaska, Welcome San Francisco!

**Little Ms. C, A story I thought you might like about a bad Bella- Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm**

**Thank you to all faithful readers, even if you don't leave any reviews. **

**If you have any idea on how I can get more reviews, review and tell me.**

**School ends 25****th**** sooo PARTY TIME!**

**THE END OF MY AN.**


	5. Chapter 5

I flipped on the lights and looked around my apartment. I missed it. Then at my eight packed to the rim suitcases. Maybe not so much as missed it, more like happy to be here…No difference.

I'm in my room with all the suitcases on the floor. I'm not unpacking them by myself. No way!

"Ali" I whined into the phone "Drag your ass over here and help me with the bags."

Within minutes I heard knocking on my door. Looking into the peephole I saw Mike Annoying Newton.

"Hold on!" I ran into the kitchen, took a gulp from the first bottle of alcohol I could find and braced myself for what was coming.

"Mike!" I opened the door with a fake grin on my face.

Mike is taking a step forward. Leaning in. We're face to face. Vodka (I found out what it was) is washing off. Mike says "Hey" in what was probably supposed to sound seductive. It sounds as if he was drunk.

He puts a hand on my hip.

"Hello Isabella" he slurred "I thought I would say goodbye"

I crossed my fingers in my mind. Please be moving out of this state.

"I'm moving to Jacksonville" I did a happy dance in the inside. And what a happy dance it was!

"Goodbye Mike, it was nice meeting you" Yeah, right.

"Yes, Izzie, you too" Izzie it is now.

Then before I could blink he kissed me full on the mouth. I stilled from shock but soon enough I came to my senses when I felt something wet prodding on my BOTH of my lips. Bastard couldn't even target one of my lips.

"Bells!" Alice! "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" I grabbed Mike by the collar of his - thoroughly ironed, buttoned all the way up his neck – shirt and pushed him away from me with everything I had.

"Alice don't you dare leave me now!" She was already halfway down the stairs. "Bye Mike!" Pecking him on the cheek- I could be nice if I wanted to- I went back into my apartment to wait for Alice.

….

Two hours later I patted the last unpacked piece of clothing. We finally unpacked the last of my clothing into the closet. Good.

"Alice what are you doing tonight?"

"Jazzy is taking me on a date. I don't know where yet, though. He's so sweet, so caring! Can you believe it? God, I love him so much!"

"I'm glad you have found someone, honey" When I looked at them I felt lonely… or sick.

Jasper was a hippie completed with a hippie campervan called Bertie. Bertie was orange with green and white flowers along the sides. Jasper's life and pride just after one of my best friends.

**I didn't really know how to end it so I just left it here. Sorry for the wait.**

**Hope it was worth it. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

„More popcorn?"

„Sure."

„Rock, paper, scissors?"

„Yeah."

Alice was on a date with Jasper. Me and Rose were having a kind of slumber party. You know, makeups, tearing over Titanic and memories. Some drinking and gossiping.

We were now watching some chick flicks and eating tons of popcorn.

As I went to the kitchen to get the popcorn I heard saying something along the lines of 'How could you take him back? Make him work for it!'.

"Got the popcorn!" I announced coming back with the huge bowl.

"Good." Honestly, some gratefulness would be welcomed.

"Ok, So now time for… prank calling!" Are we twelve?

"I know what's running through your mind now, Bella. Loosen up, have fun!"

"Fine. Rose' there's one number I want to call."

"Aha, show me the number."

I found the number and passed her my phone.

"I don't know this number. Whose is it?"

Truth was, neither did I know the number. When I checked my phone after Alice went I had one missed call. It showed only the number, without a name. I was creeped out so I waited for Rose to call it with her. You know, it's dark and quiet. Me alone in the apartment. Who knows?

I told Rose the history of the missed phone call leaving out the part I was a coward 'cause I knew she'd laugh.

"We're calling that number first."

And so we called the number. One signal, two, three. I waited impatiently.

"Hello?" The someone picked up. It was Rosalie who said the first word.

"Hi beautiful. I don't know if you remember me. I help-" Suddenly everything clicked together. It was that stranger that helped me in the park. And so, with the new knowledge I shamelessly cut in.

"How did you get my number? "

"From your purse."

"Oh… Wait what? How? When?"

"Oh, Bella"

"How do you know my name?

"In your purse, there was a scrap of paper. I took it. It read: Bella Swan and the number. I wasn't sure if it was your information so I called. If you want the note back I have tomorrow free."

What a snob. I was sure when he said that he looked in an iPad with an iPhone in the other hand.

I looked at Rose and She mouthed "Meet Him"

"Okay. What time?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Good. Thank you. Goodbye." I put the phone down and looked at the clock. Lunch time. Time to meet the man. I still don't know what's he called.


	7. Edward Cullen

It was so loud that I couldn't hear my thoughts. As I walked down one of the busiest streets in San Francisco. I agreed to meet Green Eyes for lunch in a pizzeria.

As I opened the door the bell ringed signalling my entrance.

Grey hair, a brunette, a blonde… Ah, there he is. Among the crowd I easily spotted the outstanding, bronze hair.

He looked up and smiled at the sight of me. You know what they call it? Love from first sight. You know, he smiles you melt, laughing at all his jokes? Yeah, right. I almost snorted at the thought.

I sat down in the booth and took in his appearance- white shirt with a few buttons undone and sleeves rolled up, a tie loosely hanging around his neck and wild hair. By the look of him I imagine he drank a lot of coffee today to survive this day.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted me. I didn't even know his name!

"Hi." That will have to do. I have to admit he was handsome.

"My name is Edward Cullen. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier." And a gentleman.

"Of course. I understand"

With a smile he handed me the stolen note. Our attempt at small talk wasn't successful, so I was grateful for the coming waitress. Ordering pasta I worried about the uncomfortable silence that's to come. And with his order the waitress exited.

"So what do you like to read?" Edward asked attempting –I think- to make a small talk again. I wasn't about to be unco-operative.

"I like Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice and Sense and Sensibility."

"I don't understand why you like it. The characters are ghastly people who ruin each others' lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story."

"You have some serious issues with the classics," I snapped.

"Perhaps it's because I'm not impressed by antiquity." He smiled, evidently satisfied that he'd distracted me. "Honestly, though, why do you like it so much?" His eyes were vivid with real interest now, trying to unravel the convoluted workings of my mind. He reached across the

table with evident curiosity on his face.

"What is it that appeals to you?" His sincere curiosity disarmed me.

"I'm not sure," I said "I think it's something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart — not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end. . . ." His face was thoughtful as he considered my words. After a moment he smiled a teasing smile. "I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality."

"I think that may be the point," I disagreed. "Their love is their only redeeming quality."

"I hope you have better sense than that — to fall in love with someone so ... malignant."

"Don't worry, I do."

After that our talk continued easily through eating our food and long after.

**A/N Ok, I know it has been a long time but I was on my holidays. I'm going away on Monday at 5:30 so I hope I will be able to update a chapter tomorrow as well. I hope all of you will stay with me even through the long spaces between updating. As always, review and thank you all!**


End file.
